Another Heart
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Itachi tahu, menggeser posisi adiknya di hati Naruto yang tengah kecewa bukan sesuatu hal yang mudah. Tapi ia akan berusaha membuat Naruto percaya, ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamanya, tidak peduli sekali pun dirinya pada akhirnya membuat sang adik terluka. "Cinta itu sakit ya, Itachi-Nii?" Naruto tersenyum sedih menahan perih. ITANARU, Yaoi,
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi… Sasuke, siapa kah kekasihmu? Desas-desus tentang hubunganmu dengan Naruto semakin membuat kami semua penasaran. Tapi seperti yang kita semua tahu, banyak sekali penggemarmu yang juga mendukungmu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan lawan mainmu di beberapa film selama ini, Haruno Sakura?"

"Tidak kah kalau sampai hubunganmu dan Namikaze-_san _benar-benar melebihi batas teman dapat mengganggu karirmu? Kalian sama-sama lelaki."

"Atau rumor kau seorang gay selama ini memang benar?"

Pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang mendapat bombardir pertanyaan dari para wartawan di acara jumpa _pers_-nya masih tetap memasang _foker face_, seolah tidak terganggu dengan pertanyaan para pers yang semakin menyudutkannya dengan banyak kamera yang terus saja mengambil fotonya dari berbagai sisi.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda hanya tersenyum sekilas, duduk di samping si _raven_ menunggu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan si bungsu Uchiha. Tentang desas-desus hubungan mereka yang bisa disebut 'ngambang'. Tanpa penjelasan dan kejelasan, membuat para penggemar mereka sangat penasaran.

Sasuke mendelik pada sisi kanannya, Uchiha Obito, paman yang sekaligus manager-nya itu mengangguk samar. Mengisyaratkan agar si bungsu Uchiha mengiyakan, demi karirnya, demi nama baiknya.

Pemuda berambut emo itu memejamkan matanya rapat, menghela napas berat. Menimang-nimang apa yang akan dia ucapkan? Lalu _onyx_ itu kembali terbuka, memandang tajam ke arah berbagai kamera.

Tanpa ucap, tanpa kata, tangan kanannya ia rangkulkan ke bahu sang Haruno, membuat gadis cantik itu menoleh dengan kedua mata membola, shock, akan tindakkan Sasuke yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Pers semakin riuh, tayangan yang dilangsungkan secara _live _itu menuai histeris dari para penonton di rumah. Para pendukung hubungan SasuSaku bersorak gembira. Pada akhirnya… _couple_ yang selama ini mereka impikan menunjukkan kejelasan status mereka juga.

Sementara bagi berbagai pihak, orang-orang yang mendukung hubungan Sasuke Uchiha dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto selama ini, yang memilih menutup telinga saat mendengar cibiran kasar karena hubungan tidak wajar antara dua lelaki tampan yang begitu banyak pemujanya, yang tetap mendukung mereka, berharap pada suatu hari nanti akhirnya mereka berdua bisa bersama-

Menangis karena keegoisan sang Uchiha muda, mengutuk karena tingkahnya yang menyakiti mereka sedemikian rupa.

Kalau pada akhirnya dua orang itu memang tidak bisa bersama…

Untuk apa sang Uchiha selama ini memberikan _hint-hint_ khusus dengan si _blonde_?

Untuk apa dua orang pemuda itu tampil mesra di depan kamera?

Untuk apa-

Hubungan SasuNaru itu diawali jika pada akhirnya berujung duka?

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto, I Hate You!**

**Author**

**Princess Love Naru Is Nay hatters Sasuke Uchiha**

**Pairing**

**Uchiha Itachi X Namikaze Naruto**

**Slight**

**TemeNaru**

**Warning**

**OOC, miss typo, gaje, Boyslove, mungkin suatu saat mengandung lemon, YAOI, absurd, dll**

**BIJAKLAH KALIAN DALAM MEMILIH BACAAN YANG DIANGGAP LAYAK**

**Nay persembahkan…**

**My first ItaNaru**

Mata safir itu mengerjap-

Ia menunduk, melihat beberapa tetes air yang jatuh tepat ke tangan kanannya, berkedip beberapa kali, masih tidak yakin kalau air yang di tangannya itu… memang tetesan embun yang mengalir dari kedua permata birunya.

Ia kembali meluruskan pandangannya, menatap tv yang sedang menayangkan jumpa pers seseorang yang sudah sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, seseorang yang sudah pernah mengucapkan cinta bahkan beberapa kali mengecup bibirnya.

Seseorang-

Yang sudah berjanji hanya akan selalu melihatnya, tidak peduli dengan cibiran orang-orang tentang hubungan mereka yang tidak wajar.

Seseorang yang tidak berkata 'putus' tapi mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

Seseorang yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat dirinya jatuh cinta.

Seseorang-

Naruto menghela napas berat, senyuman getir kini terukir di bibir merahnya, airmatanya semakin mengalir deras saat Obito, selaku juru wicara sang bungsu Uchiha menegaskan bahwa tidak ada hubungan apa pun antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan sang Namikaze.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah kekasih dari Haruno Sakura.

Semua gossip tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya dibuat para SasuNaru _fansclub_, karena persahabatan sang Uchiha dan Namikaze sejak bayi.

Linu.

Tidak bisa sang _blonde_ ucapkan betapa sakitnya dia saat tidak diakui sama sekali.

Tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh orang yang dia cintai.

Tidak dipandang atau pun dianggap, Naruto… merasa semua yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini sia-sia.

Tidak ada gunanya.

"Sudah cukup." _Baritone_ itu terdengar lirih, tangan kanan sang pemilik suara terulur, ia yang berdiri di belakang pemuda _blonde_ yang tengah duduk di sofa kini menutup kedua safir yang terus saja menyorotkan kesakitan yang mendera dada menggunakan tangan lebarnya.

Tidak ada obatnya.

Pemuda beriris onyx berambut kelam itu tahu sakit yang Naruto rasakan bukan main perihnya. Uchiha Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak memberi harapan sehingga si _blonde_ selalu percaya pemilik rambut _emo_ itu akan terus mencintainya. Tidak akan meninggalkannya, akan terus berada di sisinya.

Uchiha Itachi, lelaki dewasa berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menggeram. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat, tidak ingin ikut menangis saat mendengar tangisan pilu dari seseorang yang selama ini selalu dipikirkannya, selalu berusaha dilindunginya.

"Lupakan dia Naruto…" Itachi mendesis kesal. Ia meluruskan pandangannya menatap Sasuke yang terus memasang wajah datar di tv, namun dirinya masih bisa menangkap raut tidak nyaman. Tampaknya adiknya itu juga tidak antusias dengan pengakuan dusta yang baru saja dibeberkan paman mereka di media.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lebih sakit dari ini." Itachi berlirih. Selama ini dia mengalah, selama ini ia memilih mundur sekali pun dirinya juga menginginkan sang Namikaze. Ia tahu adiknya mencintai Naruto, karena itu… sebagai seorang kakak dirinya akan melakukan apa pun untuk kebahagiaan adiknya.

Tapi kali ini Sasuke sudah melebihi batasannya.

Tidak seharusnya si _raven_ itu melakukan tindakkan yang benar-benar keterlaluan.

Apa adiknya itu tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaan Naruto begitu melihat beritanya?

Apa adiknya itu sudah disilaukan dengan gemerlap dunia hiburan, sehingga sanggup bertindak egois dan mengorbankan perasaannya?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakitimu lebih dari ini." Itachi menggumam. Ia tahu, selama ini selalu Naruto yang berkorban, selalu si _blonde_ yang mengalah untuk membuat sang bungsu Uchiha senang.

Naruto melakukan apa pun untuk kebaikan Sasuke.

Naruto akan melakukan semua hal yang diinginkan sang bungsu Uchiha.

Naruto yang terus tersenyum, sekali pun seringkali Sasuke menyakiti perasaannya.

Dia tidak akan membiarkannya lagi.

Itachi menahan napas, saat tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mata safir pemuda yang dicintainya itu semakin basah, tubuh di depannya gemetar sesenggukkan.

Namun mata Itachi langsung melebar saat sayup-sayup ia mendengar Naruto dengan lirih mengucapkan kalimat, "Selamat Sasuke… aku senang kau memiliki seseorang yang jauh lebih layak dibanding aku."

_Damn_ Namikaze!

Kau terlalu baik hati untuk seseorang yang brengsek seperti bungsu Uchiha.

**Tebese**

**Oke, ini bener2 jadi bentuk kekeselan Nay yg masih gak reda juga gara2 685. Hahaha. Dengan ini Nay memutuskan buat meng-HIATUS-kan, semua fanfic multichap Nay yang berpairing SasuNaru. Go to hell SasuTeme! Cih! Dan mungkin, kalo rasa sakit hati Nay gak berkurang juga, serentak semuanya Nay bakalan DISCONTINUED.**

**Fic spesial ultah Sasuke yag terlanjur Nay buat juga bisa jadi ganti pair ItaNaru,**

**Oke, mungkin bakalan banyak yg nganggap sikap Nay berlebihan, Nay bahkan gak pernah semarah ini sekalipun ada cewek centil yg deketin my lovely boyfriend. Semua orang rumah ampe heran. Tapi jujur, Nay emang udah kecewa banget sama Sasuke, Nay dibuat suka SasuNaru gara2 MK, dan karena MK juga Nay jadi benci banget sama si Teme sekarang. Kalo hints SS terus berlanjut, Nay bakalan banjirin FFN pake pair ItaNaru. Liat aja nanti. Cuih!**

**Udah cukup lo bikin Naruto ngebatin Teme, Naruto berhak dapet yg lebih layak daripada tokoh plin-plan kayak elo!**

**Oke, udah dulu ngomel2nya.**

**Salam ItaNaru!**

**RnR?**

**Sankyuu**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author**

**Princess Love Naru Is Nay **

**Pairing**

**Uchiha Itachi X Namikaze Naruto**

**Slight**

**TemeNaru**

**Warning**

**OOC, miss typo, gaje, Boyslove, mungkin suatu saat mengandung lemon, YAOI, absurd, dll**

**BIJAKLAH KALIAN DALAM MEMILIH BACAAN YANG DIANGGAP LAYAK**

"Terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya, Namikaze-_san_." Kabuto, sutradara dari dorama yang tengah dibintangi sang Namikaze sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, berterima kasih karena Naruto sudah bisa diajak bekerjasama.

Tidak rugi produser membayar setiap episode yang dibintanginya dengan nominal yen yang lumayan fantastis. Pemuda pirang berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang kini menjadi _most wanted_ di Jepang itu memang amat professional dalam menggeluti profesinya. Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuannya dalam berakting.

"Terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya, Kabuto-_san_." Naruto tersenyum tipis dan balik membungkuk. Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada semua kru dan mohon pamit, ia segera melangkah menuju ruang rias untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Syuting hari ini akhirnya selesai juga.

"Naruto…"

Panggilan lirih itu membuat langkah kaki sang Namikaze terhenti. Di lorong panjang yang terdapati banyak pintu tertutup yang tidak sembarang orang bisa masukki. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat gadis bersurai pink pendek tengah berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya sendu, sarat akan perasaan bersalah.

"Syutingmu juga sudah selesai, Sakura-_chan_?" sapa Naruto bersahabat. Mereka memang berteman baik semenjak kecil.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, kedua _emerald_ cantik itu berkaca-kaca. Langkah ragunya, memaksa ia untuk berjalan menghampiri si _blonde_. Naruto menatap khawatir gadis yang memiliki tinggi sepundaknya itu. Kenapa raut wajahnya kusut sekali?

"Naruto…" panggil Sakura lagi. Kali ini suaranya bahkan terdengar kian lirih.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto semakin cemas. Ia menyentuh pipi putih itu perhatian. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"_Gomenne_…" Sakura menangis terisak. Sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya yang mendesak. Sesenggukkan mengungkapkan rasa sakit yang hatinya rasakan. "_Gomenne_."

"Hei-hei Sakura-_chan_, ada apa denganmu?" Naruto merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Mengusapi punggungnya berharap bisa menenangkannya. "Kau tidak berbuat salah, kenapa kau harus minta maaf?"

"_Gomenne_…" Sakura mempererat dekapannya, tangisannya semakin histeris karena si blonde sama sekali tidak menaruh dendam padanya. Padahal Sakura tahu dirinya sudah sangat menyakiti pemuda ini. Ia sudah merusak hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin antara si pirang dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_, kumohon jangan menangis lagi." Naruto terus membujuk agar tangisan pilu Sakura berhenti. Tidak tega pada gadis yang terus gemetaran di dalam dekapannya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sakura?

"Aku tidak bermaksud merebut Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura berkata disela-sela tangisnya. "Aku-"

"Hey Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto tersenyum tipis. Memotong bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan, kemudian mempererat dekapannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermasalah jika Sasuke memilihmu.

Bukan kah sejak kecil kau menyukainya?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum menenangkan dan menghapus jejak airmata Sakura di kedua pipi selembut sutera. Safirnya menatap emerald yang terus memancarkan sorot sakit itu lembut. "Aku mendukung kalian, aku sama sekali tidak ada masalah jika pada akhirnya kalian hidup bersama."

"Ti-tidak!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Yah, dirinya memang ingat kalau sejak kecil ia sangat menyukai Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang multi-talent yang bukan hanya pandai berakting tapi juga di dunia tarif suara. Sikapnya yang pendiam membuatnya digilai banyak wanita. Sakura, sampai umur lima belas tahun memang tergila-gila padanya.

Dia juga semakin sering berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze karena sering mendapati Sasuke sedang belajar dengan si pirang di sana.

Dulu, Naruto menyukainya, melakukan apa pun untuk kebaikannya. Tapi pemuda pirang itu langsung mundur saat tahu Sakura justru menyukai sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

Tapi itu sudah sangat lama.

Sekarang rasa pada Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Sakura menyadari bahwa selama ini yang selalu ada untuknya adalah sang Namikaze-Uzumaki. Tapi disaat dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya beberapa tahun lalu. Dia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena ternyata cinta Naruto sudah beralih pada si bungsu Uchiha.

Tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Sakura memutuskan untuk merestui hubungan mereka. Dan entah karena kebetulan apa? Sudah dalam beberapa film ia dipasangkan dengan sang Uchiha, membuat para fans mendapatkan chemistry di antara mereka berdua.

Tapi rasa cintanya pada Sasuke sudah lama mati.

Ia berusaha terlihat natural di depan kamera memang sudah menjadi tuntutan karirnya.

Namun kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu memang di luar prediksinya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke bertingkah seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan begitu jumpa pers selesai mereka dipanggil oleh produser. Sakura mendapatkan penawaran yang tidak bisa ditolaknya sama sekali.

Jika mereka menjadi pasangan real di layar kaca, perusahaan Haruno yang nyaris bangkrut akan mendapatkan suntikkan dana dari Danzo –produser mereka-. Bukan tanpa alasan Danzo melakukannya, itu dilakukan untuk meraih simpati banyak fans agar film terbaru mereka semakin diminati.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke-_kun_ lagi, Naruto." Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Yang ku-kucintai saat ini-"

Sakura tergagap, ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tidak ingin Naruto semakin salah paham dan tidak memberinya kesempatan. "Yang kucintai-"

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau gugup sekali?" Naruto terkekeh. Ia mengelusi surai pink itu penuh sayang.

"Siapa pun yang kau cintai aku tidak masalah." Naruto nyengir lebar. "Sekali pun kau mencintai Sasuke, kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya…"

_Emerald_ itu terbuka kian lebar. Hatinya seolah diiris saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang si blonde ucapkan.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan menjadi sahabat terbaikmu –_ttebayo_!"

Airmata Sakura kembali mengalir deras. Tidak terima dengan penolakkan yang si _blonde_ ucapkan bahkan sebelum dirinya mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Sahabat selamanya?

Tapi-

Sakura sangat berharap suatu hari nanti hubungan mereka melebihi batas sahabat.

Kenapa Naruto tidak menyadari juga bahwa Sakura mencintainya?

Sangat-sangat mencintai si _blonde_ yang bayangnya selalu ada di dalam pikirnya?

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau malah menangis lagi, sih?" Naruto semakin panik. saat tangisan Sakura, berubah histeris dengan tangan kanannya yang memukuli dada sendiri. Berusaha meringankan sedikit saja rasa nyeri.

Ini benar-benar sakit.

.

**Nayitanaru**

**.**

**..**

"Syutingmu sudah selesai?"

"Itachi-_Nii_, sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu menjemputku, kan? Kau pasti lelah karena banyak pekerjaan." Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya. Saat lelaki tampan beriris _onyx_ itu sudah menunggunya di luar tempat syutingnya. Duduk di atas mobil mewahnya yang berwarna hitam, sebuah syall melingkar di lehernya untuk membuat tubuhnya sedikit hangat.

Wajar saja, ini kan musim dingin.

"Dan aku sudah bilang daripada naik taksi, sebaiknya kau kujemput saja bukan?" Itachi keras kepala. Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto memang tidak mau membawa mobil sendiri. Karena itulah dirinya menyodorkan diri sebagai supir dadakkan.

"Tapi itu merepotkanmu."

"Apa aku terlihat repot?" Itachi menyeringai menyebalkan. Membuat Naruto sedikit berdecak kesal. Orang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri itu memang keras kepala. Tidak jauh beda dengan-

Naruto menahan napas saat bayangan orang itu mendadak terbesit dipikirannya, ia segera mengenyahkannya sebelum rasa sakit lagi-lagi menguasai hatinya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama terpuruk. Ia harus tetap menjalani hidupnya sekali pun sang bungsu Uchiha kini sudah tidak lagi menjadi miliknya.

Satu sapuan hangat di pipinya membuat Naruto terkejut, ia sedikit mendongak untuk balas menatap sang sulung Uchiha yang kini menatapnya hangat.

"Malam ini sangat dingin." Itachi menggumam. "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke Ichiraku ramen sebentar?"

"Tentu saja –_ttebayo_!" semangat si _blonde_ kembali empat lima saat sang Uchiha mengajaknya mampir ke kedai langganannya.

.

**Nayitanaru**

.

..

"Ngomong-ngomong Naru." Itachi berkata disela-sela melahap ramennya, melirik Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen porsi jumbo dan kini tengah sibuk dengan mangkuk keempatnya. Padahal, Itachi hanya memesan ramen porsi medium, itu pun dirinya baru habis setengahnya.

Diam-diam Itachi bersyukur karena putusnya hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke, tidak mempengaruhi sedikit pun napsu makannya.

Naruto menoleh dengan kedua pipinya yang menggembung penuh.

"Apa hari minggu ini kau ada acara?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Minggu ini dia tidak ada syuting, namun dirinya masih tidak bisa menjawab karena ramen yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu belum ia telan semua.

Itachi terkekeh, ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu menghapus jejak-jejak kuah ramen yang berlepotan di sekitar bibir si pirang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

"Keluar ke mana?" Tanya Naruto sambil sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. Penasaran Itachi hendak mengajaknya ke mana?

Itachi kembali menarik tangannya, ia tersenyum sambil berpikir. Lama Naruto menunggu, akhirnya kedua _onyx_ itu kembali menatap safir, "Ke mana, ya?"

"Itachi-_Nii_!" Naruto membentak gemas. Kesal pada Itachi yang hendak mengajaknya pergi, tapi tidak ada tujuan sama sekali. Sebenarnya Itachi itu serius tidak, sih?

Itachi terkekeh garing.

"Kau itu belakangan ini galak sekali." Itachi berdecak. "Kau sedang datang bulan?"

"Itachi-_Nii_ itu memang mau merasakan pengalaman mulut disumpal sepatu, ya?" Naruto menjadi-jadi. Sudah sangat kesal pada Itachi. Lagi-lagi Itachi tertawa kesenangan. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Malas menanggapi sikap usil sang sulung Uchiha yang semakin susah ditolerir. ia melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat dirinya tinggal –makan-.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Pantai Nishi." Itachi akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Tidak mau Naruto semakin marah dan pada akhirnya menolak ajakkannya. Pemuda bersurai _raven_ panjang dengan dua garis halus di sisi hidungnya itu tersenyum. "Kau tahu tempat itu, kan?"

"Maksudmu Nishi yang ada di pulau Hateruma? Bagian selatan Jepang?" Naruto bertanya antusias. Sudah cukup lama ia memang ingin mengunjungi pantai cantik itu, tapi kesibukannya membuat dirinya tidak punya waktu.

Pantai Nishi adalah pantai yang benar-benar indah, langitnya biru tua dengan airnya yang amat jernih. Untuk mencapai pantai Nishi, mereka harus menaiki pesawat menuju Ishigaki, setelah itu menaiki kapal ferry menuju pulau Hateruma.

Pantai itu dikenal karena ketenangannya. Tidak ada satu pun resort atau penginapan yang disewakan untuk para turis. Tapi Itachi sudah memiliki rumah pribadi di sana, sesekali ia memang datang ke tempat itu untuk melepas lelah.

"Sebenarnya… aku tidak ada syuting selama tiga hari sejak minggu." Naruto mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya ia meluangkan waktunya untuk memanja diri bukan? "Apa di sana aku bisa bersepeda dengan nyaman di pesisir pantai?"

"Kau tidak akan mendengar suara selain ombak dan burung pantai, Naru." Itachi tersenyum antusias. Tidak menyangka bahwa si _blonde_ akan dengan mudah menerima ajakkannya.

Ia ingin mengobati hati si pirang…

Ia tidak mau Naruto terus berlarut dalam kesedihan…

Ia ingin Naruto tahu ada orang lain yang begitu mencintainya…

Ia ingin Naruto sadar, sekali pun bukan Sasuke, Itachi akan terus berada di sisinya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Naruto mengangguk cepat. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya mengukir seringaian. "Tapi kau yang membiayai semuanya, ya, Itachi-_Nii_?"

Itachi lagi-lagi tertawa. Bersama dengan Naruto memang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Itachi menganggukkan syarat si pirang. Kebetulan mereka memang akan pergi menggunakan jet pribadinya. Jadi, Naruto memang tidak perlu menyiapkan apa pun selain pakaian yang akan dibawanya.

"Jam tujuh pagi aku menjemputmu."

"Kau jangan telat Itachi-_Nii_!"

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Naru."

**Bersambung…**

**Oke, chap dua Nay update kilat loh #nariHawai.**

**Betewe, Pantai Nishi di atas bener2 nyata. Tempatnya bagus banget. Kalo di Indo sih mungkin gak jauh beda ma Lombok. Tapi buat yg mau ke sana emang gak ada tempat penginapan. Harus numpang di rumah penduduk. Buat yang lagi nyari tempat asyik buat liburan coba aja ke sana. Muehehehe.**

**Pokoknya kalian bakalan ngerasa Hateruma itu kebalikkannya Tokyo deh. Gak bakalan nyesel.**

**Back to story. Nay lumayan speechless dapet sambutan yg Waw di fic pertama ItaNaru ini. #Nangisbombay**

**Sepertinya banyak juga yg ngerasain sakit yg sama kayak Nay. Disaat kita suka satu pair selama bertahun-tahun, dan dapet hints lain dari salah satunya, rasanya kayak dilempar batu. Hiks. Sakit Bro.**

**Semoga chap dua gak mengecewakan.**

**SUPER THANKS FOR REVIEWERS :**

**Reikai Eran (Salam kenal juga Rei. Pasti ending ItaNaru kok. Hehe), **

**kirei- neko, kitty (Sebenernya mungkin nay emang berlebihan, tapi ini yg Nay rasakan. Hiks.), **

**ageha haruna, sivanya anggarada, guest(1), namikaze miwa , Ineedtohateyou, Nayuya, Guest (2), tata. l. kpop , Icha Clalu Bhgia , Yuuki Hime, Uchiha diy - chan Gremory, niixz. valerie. 5, lol, (Nay juga lebih bela ItaNaru. HIDUP ITANARU!), **

**angelhana9, Siti257 (Sejujurnya, Nay gak terlalu pinter bashing chara. Hehe),**

** ikatriplesblingers, gici love sasunaru, Typeacety95, naru-chibi, Himarura Kiiromaru, Emo Galau, xxx, Cagali, (Maaf, ya. Mungkin semua fic SN Nay bakal hiatus ato malah di-dis. Sakit. Ini bener-bener sakit #nunjukdada), **

**Neko Twins Kagamine (Nay bakalan berusaha ngeramein )**

**shin is minoz, Temeiki Ryu, LadySeptiSasuNaru , RisaSano (Sasuke emang wajib menderita), **

**aulia. syura yukikosenju. chieayumimaru, .71, NamiMirushi , Kina Shinigami, Uuvai yagami, Viviandra Phanthom , Kiseki No Hana, Ciput, gothiclolita89, Zen Ikkika, Izca RizcassieYJ, hanazawa kay, miszshanty05 , lenia clouds, murasakibara. atsushi. 7982 , uzumakinamikazehaki, jung ie, ara, (Ini dilanjut)**

**mifta cinya (Nay gak masalah kalo hint Naru ma yg lain. tapi kalo Sasuke, itu jleb banget. Ahaha)**

**shikakukouki777 , Kawaii Aozora, Eucallysca Putly, Naru naru love, pyon, Saory Athena Namikaze , Yuuchan , Namikaze shira , Chie Na OrangeL , Kazu-kun, uchiha yardi, Guest3, (Bunuh ayam. BUNUH!)**

**Wonkyu stalk (Baca aja chap 685) **

**aryaahee (Itachi akan ngelakuin apa pun buat gantiin si Ayam. HUAHAHAHAHA)**

**6U357 (Nay selalu konsisten ama pairing yg Nay tulis. Kalo diawal udah SN, gak mungkin diujung jadi IN -_-. Karena kalo kayak gitu, gak ada bedanya ma sinet Indo. Huahahaha. Jadi maaf ya…)**

**Yuura Shiraku, di sini gak bakalan ngandung SS. Kalo NS masih mungkin. HUHAHAHAHA! Huweee… denger penjelasanmu Nay malah tambah sakit hati. Si Teme sialan itu selingkuh. Ada Naru cuek ma semuanya, giliran gak ada dia nolongin Sakura. HUUUUUU**

**Oke. Cara Nay bales review ganti lagi. Buat yg review dengan inti yg sama, Nay satuin aja. Biar gak boros word. Hahahaha. **

**Nay nunggu review untuk chap ini.**

**RnR?**

**Trims'**


End file.
